


【蝙超】[Bruce/Clark] 梦尽无眠 Shambling The Way Through Our Dreams

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: DCU漫画宇宙混杂非BVS可以跟《全明星超人》沾上点边……





	【蝙超】[Bruce/Clark] 梦尽无眠 Shambling The Way Through Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DCU漫画宇宙混杂  
> 非BVS  
> 可以跟《全明星超人》沾上点边……

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“呼——吸——”_  
  
啊。  
“所以呢？这就是第一道声音了？”布鲁斯心想，竭尽全力去忽视这一道幻景，可是他被灰烬与自己的血液哽住了呼吸，他竭尽全力发声，竭尽全力， _蝙蝠侠永不放弃_ ，不是吗？  
他尝试着震动自己的喉咙，但血液与气体在他的咽喉之间翻覆着恐慌，它们像泡沫一样接连翻滚上来，带动肺部在将死之人嘶哑的喘息里剧烈地收缩，将所有求生的言语都一一击破，只是徒劳地挤压出一股股毫无延伸的呜咽声，不甚于一场葬礼无用的昭告。一波又一波的痉挛漫涌上来，没过了他的胸腹，麻痹之下却依然在他的心跳之间埋入一丝隐痛——可是他没感觉到任何事，空无一物，苦痛从未如此轻易——  
_“呼——吸——”_  
他突然在这空无余用的喘息间惊醒，这声音、这幻景、这徒劳的梦境——它 _偷_ 走了 _克拉克_ 的声音——这时，他才真正恐慌起来。  
  
  
  
“呼——吸——”  
克拉克低声哽咽：“呼吸， _布鲁斯_ ，求求你——”  
蝙蝠侠在他的怀抱里痉挛着，他的身体在本能反应之下抽搐着每一丝肌肉，就像一场皮肉镣铐下徒劳的挣扎。其身躯起伏间覆满血迹与污尘，如过往的每一次义勇之行可预见的收场一般令目观者满怀惊惧，而超人的声音一次又一次地投下，没有在这躯体之中激起一丝回响。  
  
世界最佳拍档身处在宇宙的缝隙之间，这不是他们第一次一同历经一切了，他们曾在宇宙的许多角落一同在喘息与血泪之间迎来胜利，尘世于其无可奈何，于是这间隙将他们一一偷去。  
  
“不，不不不，不——”克拉克有点迷茫，有点迷惑，这恐惧仿佛在他的肺里凿了一道冰窟，这难道就是冷冻呼吸的来源吗？超人也会窒息吗——可他的所有感官都在默声之间大作警铃——这就是他的声音。  
“……你想要什么？”  
  
超人常常如此提问，恶棍们也欣然将之昭告天下，满作旗帜。莱克斯·卢瑟乐于作答，有时克拉克会在他的绿眼睛里发现一股难以抑制的暴烈，这时那位忧国忧民的企业家不再大作呼告，慈善者的皮囊鼓鼓囊囊，于是一切又这么流落下去，一张面具难负重荷——可超人与克拉克·肯特又莫非为相互之面具，一副愚妄之至、天真至极、破拼碎凑的皮囊吗？于是克拉克缄不作声。  
而小丑则难以藏抑其嗤笑，非得一声响彻天际，将这世界砌成怒火熊熊的谜语，有时那火焰的绿芒几乎灼伤了克拉克，让他在前车之鉴的灰烬之下冒出连连颤抖——怎么了？超人不应该恐惧吗——然后他将之咽下，附之痛呼与疾息，悄悄地龟缩回救世主无所不能的面具后头。  
  
这缝隙默言不语。  
克拉克轻轻揪紧蝙蝠侠的披风，那厚重的织物滑过他神经末梢上沉甸甸的恐慌，无声地压抑了它，他只是担心还没到谜底揭晓的时候。  
而他们快没有时间了。  
  
他并不知道他们究竟位于宇宙的断层还是空间的间隙之间，亦或是破碎废弃的时空通道。重力拉扯着他们，可他们从未开始下坠，克拉克开始忧心起来，难道他们被困在坍圮的意识当中了吗？可此处空无一物。  
还未等他的忧虑沉淀下去，那幻景便前来了，像一道久等不鸣的钟声，在他的意识之间溢散出道道余波。它不是一道声音，也不似一个信号，要说，却更像深不见底的湖水浮见的沉石缄声的涟漪，它就这么沉入了他的意识，沉重却堪堪伏在他意识的中央，他迫使自己的意识像沉雾与深海那般定定地沉眠下来，抑住了最后一丝轻巧的波浪，他感受到它犹疑地游移着，最后像是心满意足一般如浮标定立在意识的表面上，它等待着他。  
“这世界久闻最佳拍档之大名，最利的矛与最坚的盾，所向披靡，二者相遇竟是如何？*[1]而蝙蝠侠会将他自己打败的。”  
  
这沉默的呼告像一道惊雷打醒了他，布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠必然也陷入了同他一样的境地，这缝隙偷走了他们，如今它也要偷走布鲁斯的意识了，他挣扎起来，意识的湖面荡起一缕游澜——他必须， _必须_ 把布鲁斯的意识夺回来！  
他感到一阵轻蔑的快意飘荡在他的意识里，宛若温和的笑意，它发出一阵尖利的讥讽：“超人无所不知？哈。你要抢夺他的意识？从蝙蝠侠那儿？你会失败的。”克拉克因着这必现的预言咬紧牙关，滔滔惧意无以抑制，在意识海洋的深沟里徘徊着一场呼啸，等待着最后的撼动。“唯有交换，白夜之梦以易夜雾间的安宁，灵魂的碎片造就一心，允诺的时光换作一缕欺瞒，谁知道终局如何？”  
“而你，非人之人，超人之人，是否愿意以自己交换他，以求回他的意识，以你的梦交换他的梦呢？”  
  
克拉克不发一语，那波涛的根源又沉默下去，再也没有什么浮标了，灯塔的光芒化作利剑悬于头顶——我们并未看错这世界，于是也无需控诉其欺瞒了*[2]——他抱紧蝙蝠侠，虚虚抚过他的肋骨，避免了给这苦痛之人再添一丝痛楚，他抱紧了 _布鲁斯_ ，直到他的感官全部如此声言，然后他一头没入自己的意识当中。  
  
毫无知觉，当然了，鱼在水里会有什么感觉呢？他放开了那保持清醒的最后一丝意识，像投石没入湖面般顺从，直至波澜从触底的钝响之间逃逸出去，他放任意识拓展游散，最终在他丧失尽所有清明之前他触到了些什么——那是布鲁斯，他知道那是布鲁斯，他轻轻勾住布鲁斯的意识，悄悄地融入另一个人的梦里去。  
  
  
  
刚开始是疑问，无尽的疑问。  
这并不像是一个梦该有的模样，克拉克纠正自己，可是他几乎是马上回过神来了——这不是他自己，这是布鲁斯，他正想他所想，感他所感。  
而当这人类与神明在梦境的海洋里堪堪握紧浮标时，世界依旧波澜不惊。  
  
没顶的浪潮挤压着黑暗，将克拉克迫入囚牢般的头晕目眩之中，他瑟缩了一下。  
  
他从未想过这会是布鲁斯的梦境——他浅浅地伏在沙滩上，颤抖着呼出一口浊气，从未记得自己在呼吸。他带着刚从意识海洋里挣扎出来的狼狈，望向了伫立在海滩上的蝙蝠侠。克拉克蹒跚入梦，探索着这灵魂的图景。  
太阳。啊。太阳以其炽烈辐照茫茫众生，其一视同仁中反倒显露出一股神子般刻薄的无辜——克拉克皱了皱眉，疑惑这拂照生机的物什何以于布鲁斯心中泛起如此涟漪，他顺着黑暗骑士的目光仰视天空，看见了他自己。  
神之子背光而立，带来浪潮的风同样掀起了猩红的披风，那太阳沉重的光芒穿过他的身体，而这滚烫的太阳，就此拥有了一个农家男孩的笨拙——克拉克对着这想法悄悄地微笑起来，他向上望去，没有办法看清他自己的脸。  
  
  
  
布鲁斯沉入一个梦里——一片稠重而温暖的黑暗。这不是他的梦，当然了，他立起自己所有的警戒，没有人能够承受正义联盟的顾问被精神控制的后果，因此必须警戒，全盘警戒——但这梦境如此温和，正如同它一开始就以梦的实体于其诉诸，它几乎凭着一种全然的包容待他，在他前进时沉默地向后退步，不曾敲响他的脚步声。  
蝙蝠侠那狩猎的本能促使他进一步探究，他步步迫近这梦境的核心，那黑幕退缩着，几乎沉入一条游动的暗河，可是它却未逃避他。当他站立于这梦境的中央，无垠的黑暗汇集起来，它们轻轻地低语着，像一道平镜映照着一切，他毫无期待地走上前去，准备着在镜中看见一个愚蠢的布鲁斯·韦恩，披着蝙蝠侠的皮囊四处乱窜，他一直怀疑这梦境的主人早已知晓了他的秘密身份，正等待着一场扑面而来的讥嘲——他看见了克拉克。  
  
不，这不是克拉克——这是超人——这是克拉克。  
这是克拉克。  
克拉克在向他微笑。  
布鲁斯感到一股庆幸的温暖涌入他的胃中，却又立刻反应过来，这并不是他的知觉，而是克拉克的。他瞪视着镜子里的超人，发现光芒正在一道道灌涌出来，不同于蝙蝠灯冲破黑暗的刺目，也不曾类似于日光照耀太阳之子一般的明亮，它们带着一种救世的残酷鞭笞着他，直至钢铁之躯也难以负荷，在他的身躯上撕裂了一道又一道伤口，光如血般涌动出来，明亮而不留余地地照耀了他的面庞上那股恒久的慈苦——仿佛他即将成为太阳，而这光芒也再无法抑制了。*[3]  
布鲁斯几乎被这景象击垮了，太阳终究是脱离尘世、要飞上天空的，于穹顶之外照拂宇宙，孤寂而炽热，令每一个恩受其福泽的生灵都幻想着握紧它的光芒，但他们何曾拥有过它呢？他们只能一同享受其光芒、忍受其炙烤，被这日复一日的现实所蒙蔽，自以为这明天的太阳仍是他们的。  
  
自以为这明天的太阳仍是他的。  
  
他盯视着，盯视着那崩溃的岩灰与溃烂的熔浆在他的皮肤下摇摇欲坠——“这是开始吗？”布鲁斯想，“亦或已成定局。”  
  
但克拉克只是朝他微笑，好像——好像就这一天，他可以是布鲁斯·韦恩的太阳。布鲁斯只是看着他，没有疲倦也没有眼中被光芒刺痛的泪水，克拉克就是这样的，他知道。他知道，一旦克拉克知晓自己能在黑暗之中成为太阳，那牺牲精神就昏了头了。他任凭那庆幸感包裹着他，低声咒骂：“永远不止这一种方法，愚蠢。善良，但愚蠢。”他借以斥骂掩饰着，假装他的心没有像每一次在战场上为了危难中的克拉克那样沉溺下去，又有谁知道呢？我们不过凡人，却又臆想着逃脱命运，不是吗？  
而太阳以其光芒换之以黑暗，岂不愚蠢？  
  
于是布鲁斯在这梦境里凝望，凝望，一直凝望，依附着自己的理智，只因其情感早在余烬咽下那最后一丝火光时灰飞烟灭了。  
  
  
  
我们怎么能逃过太阳呢？  
蝙蝠侠的疑问伴之以忡忡忧心，他望向太阳，任由那光芒刺入他的双目，在眼周的纹路中凿下沟壑，心中充满希冀和怨恨：“不——你不能带走他。”  
克拉克担忧地望着他，正如他望向太阳。  
  
克拉克——不，布鲁斯，感受到一阵令人眩晕的钝痛——目眩神迷——在他朝那光辉灿烂之人扯开嘴角时从他身体的最深处燃烧起来——燃烧，燃烧，一直燃烧，五脏六腑化为灰烬——并以此磨灭了他的心跳，他的呼吸，他吝惜着的所有未曾存在过的对其赞美的话语。  
愚昧的快乐无益其事，可他是如此爱 _他_ ，以至于可以为此情此景耗尽余生。  
  
克拉克几乎在此中感受到了一点虚渺的凭依，就好像有所依靠一般，他感觉到那意识的浮标终于升起来，就好像布鲁斯握紧了他，握紧了他的梦——布鲁斯 _明白_ 了。而他会把他带回来。  
_他_ 自负又美丽，却不如我一般愚蠢——他对着这想法暗自埋起一个低笑，这不是什么难事，不是吗？  
克拉克最后看了他一眼，任凭那情感握住他的意识，像一阵流波袭过意识的深域，他意图攀附这海洋，而浪潮翻覆，将之搁浅。  
  
  
  
那光芒越来越亮，像白昼无法忍受黑暗那般挤压着他，令其在献祭的疼痛中粉身碎骨，但依旧因着那迂直而陈腐的诱惑感到灼烫的热切，他的理想和愤怒都熄作火光，但那光明之人仍未殒落，而他在梦里。  
一切仅为观照。神坛滞于磨灭，而远航者就应当奔向浮标与溺亡吗？  
布鲁斯不明白。  
而梦要醒了。  
  
  
  
“别说话，布鲁斯，别说话。”克拉克轻轻说道，“……就只是……放松？好吗？”  
布鲁斯盯紧他，深呼吸，让这声音沉入胸膛，仿佛无所不知的蝙蝠侠握紧每一条线索，却无法拼凑出一幅完整的图景。他如同无法听清他的话语一般专注于那唇齿之间的每一个音节，幻想着每一个字符——突然，终于，他像一颗紧拧的螺丝钉一般懈下力去，如远航者看见灯塔一般脱尽满身伪饰的希望——只为了那浮标罢了——克拉克又朝他微笑了一下，不是那种微笑，但却又如此、如此相近，他无法说出差别，他的身体因伤痛麻木着，他的大脑凭借着这恼人的幻象欺骗着他、几近掠起一股迷惑而欺瞒的苦痛，可克拉克还在这里。  
克拉克还在微笑着，几乎用尽了他全身的力气。事情应当如此吗？可面临又一次死亡应当是怎么样的呢？布鲁斯还在他身边，他们又何曾真正分开过，心存间隙？他简直没有办法抓住他，而布鲁斯终于安静下来。  
布鲁斯像每一位终局者一样沉默下来，但克拉克却说不出他的沉默与蝙蝠侠惯常的缄声有何区别，但他们都不为这并不难得的无言而感到遗憾。布鲁斯似乎还在梦里，他突然抽搐了一下，如梦初醒般喘息起来，克拉克按在他脊背上的手安抚了他。他的眼睛仿佛失去了所有色彩一般再次锚定着超人，泛起一道铅色的光芒，克拉克栽进他的眼睛里，没有看到任何东西。  
这个世界未来如何？  
蝙蝠侠又将如何自处？  
  
  
明天的太阳还是他的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*[1]《全明星超人》中的谜题。  
*[2]此处引泰戈尔之“我们把世界看错了，反说它欺骗我们”。  
*[3]此处指《全明星超人》中超人的结局。

**Author's Note:**

> 文后照例杂念一下~
> 
> 这其实又是一个老爷与大超互相拯救（？）的故事，他们要把自己的意识和梦境交给对方，如何再让对方成为他们的方向、带领他们走出来。我想描述的东西有很多，但不知是否力及，希望能说一下，如果使得读者能多感一分，我也会感到荣幸之至。  
> 他们在相互之间的梦里是能感对方所感的，而自我的意识也许是自我的，也许是梦境融合的一部分，而梦境的再融合又有所不一，有点类似于自我与他人、梦境与理智、梦境与梦境间的环环相扣，于是有时会用相同的描述和意象将其联系起来以成照应。←这就当彩蛋看好了，或许有什么新发现呢:D  
> 而二人的梦境与其惯常有的形象不太固一，布鲁斯的梦境从色调上看来更为明亮一些，而克拉克的则更添暗色；另外，梦境的最终布鲁斯的依靠是理智，而克拉克的则是情感，这毫无疑问是二人所感之常处，可惜我并不知道自己有没有把这种协调互补的质感写出来……才不是《理智与情感》呢（。  
> 哦对了√老爷在克拉克梦境里看到的全明星超人的结局，不一定是个梦境，也作为一种可能的未来存在，这一点老爷也是知道的，他知道如果有可能这一定会是超人的选择，他量估过可能了，他是蝙蝠侠嘛（（（
> 
> 大概就这样~非常希望能有小伙伴能多跟我讨论！评论无论如何都很欢迎！  
> 看在这篇从BVS上映前（很久）拖延到现在的份上……悄悄地求鼓励_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
